


Nothing But Good Intentions

by daneicole



Series: RWBY Fics [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: Yang sings a song that somewhat sends a subtle message towards someone from her team.





	Nothing But Good Intentions

"Xiao Long?"

Yang froze in her steps, and so did the rest of her friends. They were cautiously strolling through Atlas that time and they weren't expecting anyone to recognize them--except Weiss and Yang, perhaps, with Weiss being a household name in Atlas and Yang due to what had happened during the Vytal Tournament. Despite everyone else's assurances that the fiasco was as good as forgotten due to the chaos at Beacon, Yang couldn't help but be conscious of the fact that a few people may still have an inkling of it.

Now that someone had called her name in the middle of the plaza, Yang's doubts have been confirmed and all she wished was that the ground they're standing on would swallow her whole. Alas, as magical as Remnant may be, such a thing was not possible, and Yang was forced to confront who it was that called her.

They were met with a very familiar--and very colorful--Faunus, accompanied by a laid-back man toting an also familiar trumpet. Yang felt a mix of relief and confusion as the two approached them.

"Neon, Flynt," Yang said, her tone gradually losing tension. "Gosh, aren't you two are a sight for sore eyes!"

"And you're sticking out like a sore thumb," Neon said with a smile. "Didn't expect to see you in Atlas, of all places--"she caught sight of Blake. "And wow, Blake! I like your new 'do'."

Blake, who had rushed to Yang's side earlier, held on to some loose strands of her newly-styled hair with a blush. "Oh, thank you. Still trying to get used to it."

"So, what brings you here in Atlas?" Flynt asked.

It was Ruby who answered. "We're here on summons from General Ironwood," she said. "We can't tell you much about it, though, sorry."

Ruby had scratched her head sheepishly as she answered Flynt's question, and the two were quick to understand. It seemed as if the mere mention of Ironwood's name was enough for them to think that any further questions will only be unanswered.

Neon was quick to change topics, though. "Hey, wanna drop by Flynt's place and hangout? If you're free, that is."

They finished attending a meeting with Ironwood not long ago, and Qrow hadn't given them any further tasks to work on for the day. Yep, they were definitely free. Having said that, they all made their way to where Flynt lived. 

Flynt's home was modest and it gave the impression that he really did have a penchant for jazz music--portraits of famous jazz musicians line up on the wall, and shelves holding what can only be vinyls and CDs of jazz songs are easily seen in the living room. There was also a rack that held a saxophone and one of Flynt's trumpets. Flynt played a vinyl on the tabletop player and had everyone settled down. They went into a lively conversation, mostly catching up on what had happened for the past several months.

"Say, any of you guys like to sing?" Neon asked later on. "Flynt here plays a lot of instruments aside from his trumpet. We can have a jam session!"

"Weiss does," Ruby said, nudging her partner.

Weiss was about to protest but the rest of them persistently egged her on until she relented. Poising herself to sing, she decided to go with a popular ballad that had been the rage in Remnant back in the day. Flynt and Jaune accompanied her with the apt instruments as she sang, and it was a good jam.

Once Weiss was finished, soft claps were heard throughout the room. Weiss rushed back to her seat and pinched Ruby for nudging her. Neon asked if anyone else had a song they wanted to sing, and an unlikely hand was raised.

"I'll try," Yang said. "I won't be as good as Weiss, though, just so you guys know."

"Ruby, can you vouch for your sister?" Neon asks with a smirk.

"She's fine," Ruby said with her thumb up. "She's been singing me lullabies when I was younger, knocked me out to sleep real good. She's fine."

Soft laughter rose from the rest of them, and Yang swatted at Ruby with a throw pillow. She then sat a bit closer to where Flynt and Jaune were and cleared her throat.

"You know the song 'Good Intentions', guys?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly," Jaune said. "Didn't expect you to ask that, of all people."

"Imma go over and sing that one, if you guys don't mind," Yang said.

"No problem, but I might have to fetch my mixer for that," Flynt said, standing up.

Flynt returned with a laptop and a small speaker and set his software up. Jaune readied his guitar after fetching a tab from a guitar chord app in his Scroll, and upon Yang's nod, the three started to play. Flynt was quick to make the beat of the song and good enough that it sounded the same as the original song, and Jaune's swift fingers plucked the strings without missing a note. In a bit, Yang began to sing.

_You heard somebody calling out your name_  
_It must be love again_  
_But you're done playing games_  
_Afraid to try she said it'll never be the same_  
_Can't blame her for how she feels_  
_But I know things can change_

_Would you give me your time_  
_Give me a place inside your mind_  
_I know you're looking for something_  
_And there's only one thing you desire_  
_Ain't something money can buy_  
_It's not the fortune or the fame_  
_All those things don't mean nothing to you_  
_You want something real, so_

_You gave it everything for love_  
_It wasn't what you expected_  
_The first time let you down_

To everyone else's surprise, Yang turned out to be a pretty good singer. Yang sang the first part of the chorus with such fervor that everyone had gotten the drift. But what they wanted to know was of Blake got the message. _I'll be damned if Blake doesn't get the damn point_, was all the others had in mind at that moment.

  
_These walls are way too high to climb_  
_May take a lifetime to break it_  
_But I don't mind_  
_Got nothing but good intentions_  
_Good intentions for you, girl_  
_Got nothing but good intentions_

Weiss and Ruby knowingly looked over at Blake, who appeared to be enraptured the moment Yang started singing. Ren and Nora each shared a chuckle after noticing that Yang had made occasional glances towards Blake as she sang. Yang poised to sing the second verse, looking as if she had found her proper ground while singing. 

_You hear the voices whisper in your ear_  
_They're telling you something else_  
_But you can't trust yourself_

Yang made another glance at Blake, as if trying to send a subtle message through the words of the song. It seemed like Blake got to catch the message, given away when her ears pricked up. Yang immediately sent her a much softer glance, as if she was telling Blake that she wasn't calling her out for something like that.

_Too many doubts, too many fears get in the way_  
_Only wanted to show you_  
_Let me show you something new_

_If you give it a chance_  
_We'll plant a seed_  
_And watch it grow_  
_I'll take my time, get to know you_  
_I wanna see you inside out_  
_Tell me everything_  
_All your hopes and all your dreams_  
_Let me hear your story I'll be right here_  
_Til the end of time_

_You gave it everything for love_  
_It wasn't what you expected_  
_The first time let you down_  
_These walls are way too high to climb_  
_May take a lifetime to break it_  
_But I don't mind_  
_Got nothing but good intentions_  
_Good intentions for you girl_  
_Got nothing but good intentions_

Yang shifted her tune at the last parts of the song, wanting to end it with a bit of pomp.

_You know_  
_I got_  
_Nothing but good intentions_  
_You know_  
_I got_  
_You know_  
_I got_  
_Nothing but good intentions_  
_You know_  
_I got nothing but good intentions_

The song ended and Yang was met with applause. Even Blake, who was in awe for a bit after the last notes were sung, clapped her hands with a warm smile. A few more songs were sung among them for the rest of the afternoon, Oscar's voice croaked which sent everyone laughing, and Jaune ended up complaining about sore fingers and cramped wrists from playing too much. They eventually made their leave and Flynt and Neon saw them off.

On the way back to their shelter, Yang and Blake happened to lag behind their friends. Yang turned to the skies as if waiting for the right time to speak. But Blake beat her to the punch.

"That was cool of you to sing a song that's usually sung by guys," Blake said.

Yang chuckled. "Well, I do like to try expanding my range when it comes to songs I attempt to sing," she said. "Not that it's something I do often. Wouldn't want to steal Weiss' title of being the singer in our team."

Blake giggled at that. "If anything, Weiss might have found a new rival in you."

"Whew, what a mess I threw myself in," Yang said, feigning dismay.

Blake tucked the stray strands of her hair behind her ears. "What's your reason?"

"Reason for what?" Yang asked.

"For singing that song. Does it hold any special meaning for you?"

Yang studied Blake's face at the moment, taking in the earnest and curious look she was exuding, and she let out a huff with a smile.

"My heart told me to," Yang said. "What other choice did I have except following what it said?"

Blake rolled her eyes as she scoffed. "I don't remember lending you one of my romance novels."

Yang smirked. "I think I might have sneaked out a tome or two when you weren't looking."

"You're unbelievable."

The two shared a laugh at that.

"Actually, I am familiar with that song you sang," Blake said not long after. "Took me by surprise when you said you were going to sing it. I thought I was the only one who listened to the artist."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You've listened to 'Meet Me In Amsterdam'? That's another one of his songs."

"Care to sing it for me?" Yang asked, beaming like the sun.

Blake looked away, the sunshine was too much to handle. "I don't know...I might ruin it for you."

Yang leaned forward. "Come on, not even a bit?"

Blake relented and sighed. "Oh, alright."

_There ain't no sunshine, no sunshine_  
_Where I was before_  
_But I found the love, the warmth in your arms_

_Won't you come closer, let it take over_  
_I don't need anything, I just want you_

_If there is a next time_  
_If there is a next time_  
_Meet me in Amsterdam_  
_Meet me in Amsterdam_

Blake huffed and shrugged at Yang. Yang, on the other hand, was still trying to take in how Blake sounded when she sang--soft, sweet...like honey to her ears. Blake got nervous at the look on Yang's face, so she meekly called her name and waved a hand in front of her. Yang blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"You're good, even if it's just _a_ _cappella_," Yang said, still dazed.

"Not as good as Weiss, though," Blake dismissed as she looked away to hide the flush on her cheeks.

"I'd rather listen to you sing, though."

Blake turned to her partner in surprise. "What?"

Yang realized that she had thought out loud with what she said and was quick to dismiss it. But the fat was already in the fire, the words have reached Blake's ears before Yang could deny them. All she could do was see it through, hoping that Blake wouldn't be put off.

"You said you'd rather listen to me sing instead of Weiss," Blake said, a smile slowly forming on her face.

Yang shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. "Well, you sing nice, who wouldn't want to listen to you?"

Any further words were left unsaid when they heard Ruby call out to them. They were a lot of steps ahead of them.

"We're freezing here,Yang! Hurry up!" Ruby yelled at them.

"We'll be there!" Yang yelled back.

There was no need for Yang to reach out for Blake. They held each other's hands like it was a natural thing to do and ran towards their friends who were waiting for them to catch up. Blake turned to her partner, who was running ahead of her, and smiled.

_Good intentions, huh? _Blake thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys have heard of RINI, but he's a cool singer and he's got some nice songs, two of which were used in this fic.
> 
> By the way, thanks for reading this fic! Kudos and feedbacks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
